Spies of SHIELD
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Being a spy for SHIELD isn't easy. Including if you are a woman who has dual citizenship and have feelings for someone that you shouldn't have feelings for. That only leads to trouble. But is it a good kind of trouble or a bad kind of trouble.


Spies of SHILED

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Being a spy for SHIELD isn't easy. Including if you are a woman who has dual citizenship and have feelings for someone that you shouldn't have feelings for. That only leads to trouble. But is it a good kind of trouble or a bad kind of trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or anything before that. I do own Diamond Fury... who in the beginning is Diamond Holly. There will be added characters through this story.

Authoress Note: This has been in my mind for a while and this is a rewrite of a story that I had put one chapter up for and decided to change it since it wasn't that well written. I am going to continue working on this and it is part of a series called The Mismatched Team. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

Woman From Britain

May 8, 1983

~* London England *~

~* Diamond Holly's Point of View *~

I stood in the office of my commanding officers.

"Captain Holly... we are sending you to the states." My commanding officer told me. His pale blue eyes locked onto my cognac colored eyes.

"Sir?" I asked confused. I was beginning to wonder why they were sending me out. The only woman that was from this building.

"A man from SHIELD will be coming to get you to brief you on everything." My commanding officer looked like he was having a hard time telling me this. It looked like he didn't want me leaving the base let alone let me go to work with a bunch of people that I didn't know.

"SHIELD? Are you certain?" I asked gripping my commander in the Royal Marines.

"Yes, Captain Holly. We are sending you over seas after you are briefed with SHIELD."

I clicked my heels together. "Who am I to be seeing sir?"

"A General Fury." He told me with a slight nod of his head. "You will needed to be dressed in your service gear."

"Yes, sir." I said, as I saluted him.

"You can go. He will be here in 0100."

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir." I saluted once again and went to my room to make sure that I changed my clothes. I changed into my uniform and made sure that it was perfect. Meeting up with someone from SHIELD wasn't always a good thing. They had come several times before trying to get people to join in and make sure they had the right amount of skills in order to be a part of the special agency. I made sure that I had my uniform on right and headed to the conference room where I would be meeting this man of SHIELD. I wanted to know why he was trying to recruit me to be part of his team. I wasn't anything special just a smart woman that knew things that others didn't. I walked into the room and saw a dark skinned man with an eye patch covering his left eye.

This must've been the man that they wanted me to meet up with.

"Captain Holly." He said, looking at me with his right eye.

"That would be me, sir." I said nodding my head slightly taking off my hat that I wore upon my head. "You had wished to speak with me." I said, as I placed my hat down onto the table.

"You are a dual citizen is that correct?" He asked, looking me over like he was trying to figure me out. He held a file in his hand which I knew that it was my own. How he got a file on me I didn't know, but I was going to find out how he got word about me. It wasn't every day that SHIELD would come in and get someone to join them.

"That would be correct sir, but are you certain that you want someone like me who has a dual citizenship?" I asked raising my thin brown eyebrow.

"You are the best that the Royal Marines have. You know what to do when it comes to fighting someone in hand to hand combat."

I blinked a few times. How did he find out about the hand to hand combat, and what else did he know about me that my family didn't know. This was going to be the one thing that was going to bother me and that would be scary. "What other information that you have on me?" I asked raising my eye brows again.

"I know that you were trained to be a spy and go undercover for the Royal Marines. Not everyone knows you do that." The one eyed man said, looking at me. His expression was fairly unreadable and I was good at reading people. This was bad for me if he knew how to keep his expressions unreadable.

"How did you know that?" I asked in shock. "I try to keep that out of my file."

"We have eyes all over the place. We at SHIELD have been watching you."

"Well, that's bloody perfect." I said, crossing my arms. Standing here was making me feel very uncomfortable. He knew too much about me and I knew nothing about him.

"I am here to hire you."

"For what?" I asked, trying to remain calm. There was no way that this man was going to get the best of me.

"SHIELD is in search of someone and we are going to need your expertize." He told me as he tried to read me.

"And what do you need me for in this search of a person... who?"

"Have a seat Captain Holly and we will discuss this." He said, as he took a seat.

I knew that this was probably going to be a long talk. I was 21 years old and this was going to be one of the biggest breaks of my life. I took a seat across from him. "What is so important about me being hired by SHIELD even though I am part of the Royal Marines."

"Indeed I do know this." He said, looking at my reaction. "We need your set skills of finding people. We heard you are very good with finding people."

"I am very good at finding people, but before I accept working for SHIELD. I want to know who I am looking for." I stated. "That will be the only way that I will accept this job offer."

"It is understandable why you are so concerned about this job." He said, as he pulled a file out that clearly wasn't my own. He slid it across the table to me.

I placed my hands on it. I carefully took it off of the table and saw the name that was written on it. "Captain America?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "That's who you're hunting for? I thought he died in the 40's taking that HYDRA plane down if I read the history books correctly."

"That would be correct Captain Holly. He is still out there."

"And you want me to help you find him?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark..."

"As in Howard Stark?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes, I take it you have heard of him."

"Well who hasn't. I've been in the military for the fast few years. There isn't a person alive who hasn't heard of Howard Stark." I said leaning back in my chair. "So you want to hire me to help you find the man that you lost in the 40's and bring him back to the surface. Quite a mission that you have there. I am not sure how much of a help I am going to be since you have no idea where Captain Steve Rogers is."

"Anything would be better than what we have." He told me. "We don't know the exact location. With your help we will be able to find him. So what do you say Captain Holly. Will you be working with us?"

I thought about it for a minute. There was nothing wrong with me being a part of SHIELD. I would be able to find Captain America and I would probably be stuck with them until I retired, which I had no choice in the matter. I knew that this was probably the best shot that I had to get out of the Royal Marines and be able to do something else that I could do with my life. "After I accept this job what will happen after I finish it?" I asked looking up at him.

"You will be working for SHIELD if you want to continue." He told me.

I knew that this offer was only coming around once in my life time and helping them find Captain America was one of the things that I always wanted to do. "Alright. I will do this job, and after it is finished I will continue to work for SHIELD." I told him firmly. I don't know if he liked his agents to be firm with what they said, but that didn't matter to me right at that moment. I wanted to do this job right.

"Smart choice Captain Holly. Meet at the airport in two hours time. That should give you enough time to get everything together. We will be taking a copter to the base and you will meet Mr. Stark before we begin our mission to find Captain America."

"Yes, sir." I said as I stood up.

"Go gather your things and I will see you at the airport."

I saluted him and left the room with my hat in my hands. This was one of the hardest choices that I had to ever make. I was walking away from the job that I knew so much. A job that I had wanted to prove myself in for a long time.

X * X * X * X * X * X

~* London International Airport *~

I stepped out of the car that my leading commander had driven me in to get to the airport.

"I hope you know what you are doing Diamond." My commanding officer said, looking at me from where he sat in the driver's seat.

"Sir?" I asked softly, looking down at him. My hand was barely touching my bag that I was trying to pick up from the ground.

"Your father... he would be devastated if something bad happened to you."

I bit my lip knowing that it was very true that my father would go off the deep end and he was American and just like Fury. "I know. I will be careful." I told him. I knew that it wasn't going to be the case once I started working for SHIELD. There would be no way that I could tell my family unless I had clearance to do so which would not happen.

"Good I wouldn't want your father coming after my arse."

I smiled a small smile. "Yes, sir."

"Do us proud."

I saluted him and clicked my heels. I grabbed my bag and knew that this was going to be my life from now on. I would always be part of SHIELD forever more. I could only hope that I could handle it for the rest of my life. I walked away from my commanding officer and walked towards the aircraft that would be taking me from Britain to the States. I looked at Fury.

"Ready?"

I bit the inside of my lip. "As ready as I can be." I said softly.

"Then let's go." He told me. "We will be meeting with Stark to go over what he had found in the past."

I nodded my head. I looked around at the British airport one last time before getting into the black plane that would be taking me out of there for good. I knew that this was the start of my new life and what ever would come my way I would deal with it. Now this was going to either make or break me that was for sure. SHIELD was my new home and a new job of finding Captain America and I couldn't wait to get started.


End file.
